Carracosa
General Off the western coast of Elesya, an island is hidden beneath magically produced fog and storms, and its location is privy only to those deemed acceptable to know about it. Carracosa is a lawless city built by the criminals of Elesya, mainly the pirates, though others have taken refuge at the hidden island. The majority of the island is uninhabited, it’s population settled into only a small portion of it, by the only beach on the island. Rocky cliffs keep the pirates from being snuck up on by those who manage to sail through the dense magical fog that is kept up by magi employed by the Pirate King/Queen. Access Carracosa is heavily fortified with natural and magical protections to keep out the majority of people. Dense fog is managed and kept up by magi employed by the Pirate King/Queen as the first line of defense. From there, the only entrance to the beach where the docks can be found is a narrow straight bracketed by high rock cliffs that have a tendency to shed their looser stones if one bumps into them at all. Only those who have previously been to the island have the proper coordinates to the entrance. The beach is only accessible by sailing as it sits in cave-like structure, the top open in several places but not nearly enough to allow any airships in. It takes knowledge and a very specific flag to access the fortified island because if you manage to pass through the fog and know the coordinates to the entrance there are always guards posted to shoot down any ships that attempt entry. The pirates value their freedoms too much to allow just anyone in. Currency There isn’t a specific currency in Carracosa. Whatever you wish to try and barter with is available. Be it trinkets or even slaves. It’s up to the seller to either accept or deny your offer. You can never go wrong with gold or silver, though. Laws Lawless though it may be, Carracosa does have its own set of rules. For the most part, it is a free-for-all. Home to slavers, murderers, thieves, the works. It is not unusual to see someone kill another in the middle of the street. While there aren’t laws governing the island, if someone is killed they can be made to pay a fine to the Pirate King/Queen. Therefore, one must decide if killing that annoying twit is worth losing however much gold the ruler deems is worth the life they took. Geography The Splintered Hull One of the very few neutral zones on the island, The Splintered Hull is a centrally located pub and inn, the largest of them all. It is the designated meeting place for anyone that wants to do business on neutral grounds. Anyone who breaks the spirit of the neutral zone is subject to death. Hell’s Harbor The only beach on Carracosa holds Hell’s Harbor, the docks where pirates and criminals alike can dock their ships. Entrance to the small network of caves that line the cliff faces can also be found here. Most of these caves are used for supplies for those who take on guard duties. Dry Rum Retreat Another neutral zone, Dry Rum Retreat boasts the prettiest whores and the best mutton on the island. It is another good place for business dealings. '''The Helm '''Once a majestic seafaring ship, before the time of the airships, the Helm now serves as home to the Pirate King/Queen. It is the last neutral zone on Carracosa and located further inland than the Hull. Category:Open Seas Category:Locations